


Cabin Pressure ficlets

by wouldnotcome



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnotcome/pseuds/wouldnotcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets I wrote for the Cabin Pressure kink meme. Each one comes with a separate summary, rating, pairings etc., so please read the notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Douglas' lies become reality, as long as least one person believes them.](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=6104943#cmt6104943)
> 
> Gen, G, Marin-centric.

Martin feels vaguely uneasy and he doesn't know _why_.

His flat looks the same as always - it's a nice flat, nothing special, but it's comfortable and well within his price range and frankly, compared to that drafty attic in the student house, it's a palace. He hasn't noticed any changes on his way to the bathroom, so there wasn't a break-in, no visible water damage from the flat on the floor above his, no fires or gas leaks or toxic-looking black mould that would slowly kill him (he still shudders when he remembers the attic. God, he's so glad to be out of there). So why, why does it feel like he doesn't belong here? 

He assumes he must have had a bad dream that still lingers in his subconsciousness. 

On his way to the airfield, he has a brief moment of panic when he can't find his car. It takes two seconds to locate it, and he feels really stupid because it was parked in his usual spot, next to the playground (other residents don't risk using that car park in fear of having their cars damaged by rowdy children; Martin is the only one who doesn't mind - his current car is not as bad as that ghastly van his father left him, but still not worth putting into the guarded car park most of his neighbours favor). 

Maybe his dream was of the past, and he subconsciously expected to see his old van?

Nothing happens on the way, and Martin arrives punctually - as always. Douglas is not there yet, which is not surprising, but everyone else seems to be running late as well, which rather is. He doesn't mind, though, happy for some extra time to fill out the log book in peace and quiet. One look at his locker tells him that Carolyn must have taken his uniform for cleaning (it was Arthur's fault that it got dirty, so he rightfully demanded that she should be the one to take care of it. No words could express the shock he experienced when she actually agreed. Grumbling and protesting, but still!), so Martin just takes off his jacket and gets to work.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur arrives in his usual loud and cheery manner, hugging a plastic bag tightly to his chest. Martin smiles and thanks him when he is presented with a clean, if rather wrinkled (no doubt due to Arthur's enthusiastic carrying) uniform, which he immediately puts on. He feels another weird little twinge of _uneasiness_ when he looks at himself in the tiny portakabin mirror - it's not like he expected his epaulets to grow an extra bar overnight, but.... 

It _must_ be that dream he can't remember. No other explanation.

When Douglas strolls in, Martin smiles at his captain and gets ready for the flight.

_the lie: Douglas told Helena that he was the captain of MJN Air._


End file.
